Just A Taste
by kelles
Summary: Seras doesn't know why Integral Hellsing does it but she doesn't ask or refuse when Integral comes to her room and offers her some of her own blood. Set after volume 7 of the manga. Mild femmeslash. Possible spoilers. ONE SHOT. [C]


It had had started out innocently enough. Seras had despised drinking blood and she missed human food desperately. When the police girl was still a baby vampire, she would often torture herself by trying to eat human food. Any kind would do: pizza, spaghetti, soup, ice cream, or even beef stew. Always it ended the same way – Seras getting sick. Then she would try to drink the blood. Sometimes that made her sicker. Integral had offered Seras a few drops of her sweet and noble British blood. When it had happened, Seras did not think it meant anything really. She figured Integral was just trying to help her be stronger. Integral certainly did not want a weak vampire defending England in the war against Millenium. Seras was sure that was the only reason Integral Hellsing had done it. Well she used to be sure – until what happened after the war.

Pip's soul had still been in her the first time. Seras wondered if he had something to do with Integral coming into her room that night. She could sense how much he had enjoyed it. There was no reason for Integral to do what she did. None at all – but Seras had never enjoyed anything quite as much. Well, except for the time she had drunk Pip's blood.

Seras had been sitting at her table reading an encyclopedia about vampires. Alucard never told her anything. She had to learn somehow. Integral had knocked on the door. At first Seras thought she was in trouble. Or that Pip had done something she couldn't remember. "Sir Integral, is everything okay?" She asked the boss.

Integral had come in with that smug look on her face and looking sexy as hell in her suit. Inside her mind Pip told Seras all the things they could do to the boss. She nearly turned red from his perverted thoughts. Seras kept reading while Integral walked closer, trying to keep her mind off of the perverted images running through her mind. Seras. Her boss talked about Hellsing business at first and then she sat down at table next to her.

"Tell me Seras, have you been drinking your blood? You look a little tired." Integral said looking at her.

Seras looked at Integral nervously not sure why she was suddenly concerned about her blood drinking habits. She had not asked her about that since that one time... "I drink enough, Sir. When I feel I need to I drink it. I'm not sure how to put it – but the medical supply blood tastes kind of --- bad. It is nothing like, well I shouldn't say that."

Integral grinned and pulled off her glove. Seras could not help but stare at Integral's long, soft hands. It was not often that Integral left them uncovered. The Hellsing leader reached in her pocket and grabbed what looked like a Swiss Army Knife. She made a small incision on her wrist.  
"I'll say it then – the packets of blood are not as good as say...my blood. Well, my blood is virgin Hellsing blood." Integral grinned at her as she held her wrist out. The red substance was about to drip. She held it up to the vampire's mouth. "Well, go ahead, Seras before it spills on the floor. You do want it don't you?"

Seras started for a second, in a daze as she looked at the red substance on Integral's wrist. Funny how becoming a vampire changed everything – even what your favorite color was. Seras thought the red substance on Integral made her look even more beautiful then usual. Integral's words had awoken her from the trance. Of course I want it. She took Integral's wrist to her mouth and licked the blood up gently. She paused thinking that would be all Integral would allow her to have, but she did not pull her hand away. Seras continued to drink directly from Integral's vein slowly – she did not want to take too much. The vampire glanced at Integral – she had her eyes closed and looked like she was enjoying the feeding as much as her.

"You can have a little bit more, Seras. It is a pleasant feeling." Integral said, huskily. Integral felt her body tremble from the pleasurable sensation. She had always wanted to do this with Alucard but felt he might push her for something more. Integral knew that she could control where this went with Seras. And the young vampire would never pressure her for sex and there wasn't the pressure on her to drink Seras' blood. Integral moaned as the swoon started to rise within her.

Seras continued to feed – knowing that Integral would tell her when to stop. Everything about this experience was extraordinary. The taste of Integral's sweet blood on her tongue; the sensation of the crimson liquid dripping down to her throat; and the rush the blood sent through her, as Seras continued to drink. She knew this moment of bliss would have to end soon and dreaded when Integral would tell her to stop.

For that moment in time, Seras and Integral were in their own world. Both of them were wrapped up in the pleasure this experience gave one another. All pleasurable things must come to an end, however, and Integral started to grow weak. She sighed, not wanting the sensation to end but knew that it must. "Seras, you will have to stop." She mumbled.

Seras stopped drinking but licked the remaining red substance from Integral's dark skin. "Thank you, Sir." She could feel Integral's blood inside of her and the sensation it gave her was as amazing as the woman herself.

Integral got up and grinned at the vampire. "Well, you have served me well, Seras. I appreciate what you've done for Hellsing and me. Perhaps...I'll let you have a little of my blood again. It is a rather unique experience." At those words, Integral Hellsing left, leaving a very confused vampire to stare after her in disbelief.


End file.
